The disclosed embodiments relate generally to wireless communication, and, more particularly, to time-domain multiplexing uplink transmission on multiple serving cells for a mobile station with single transmitter.
Third generation partnership project (3GPP) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) mobile telecommunication systems provide high data rate, lower latency and improved system performances. In existing Dual Connectivity (DC) and UL Carrier Aggregation (CA) system, mobile station is required to be equipped with at least dual transmitters. If a mobile station with dual receivers and single transmitter is configured with DC or UL CA, some benefits could be obtained. For example, the DL data rate of the mobile station could be improved by a DC system, and the UL data rate of the mobile station could be improved by a TDD-FDD CA system wherein TDD is Pcell and FDD is Scell. Thus, it is necessary for the mobile station to transmit UL on multiple serving cells with a Time Domain Multiplexing (TDM) pattern. Improvements and enhancements are required for TDM UL multiplexing for UEs with multiple receivers and a single transmitter.